Uri Kkamjong
by Baby Kim
Summary: Kai tak menyangka. Disinilah dia sekarang. Dengan kedua tangan terikat dan keadaan yang menyedihkan ditengah-tengah dinginnya cuaca Korea. One Shoot.


Title : Uri Kkamjong

Cast : EXO K, Some of Super Junior member, OC

Warning : OOC, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior dan EXO K teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please do not bashing the chara!

Thank you ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go !

Happy reading ^^

.

.

Namja itu tertunduk. Terkadang decihan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terikat kebelakang. Seluruh tubuhnya yang basah kuyup hanya terlapis sebuah sweater berwarna biru muda padahal pertengahan Januari ini cuaca masih sangat dingin.

Namja itu tertawa lirih. Kedua kakinya yang terbalut jeans serta sepatu kets terlihat menggigil, meskipun namja tampan itu tak mau mengakuinya. Angin lembut yang bertiup pelan bahkan memperparah keadaannya.

Beberapa orang yang berdiri disekitar namja itu tertawa-tawa senang. Tak memperdulikan namja yang terlihat sangat kedinginan itu. Mendengar tawa serta teriakan heboh disekitarnya, namja malang itu berdecih. Kali ini lebih keras hingga mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang disana.

"Menyedihkan," namja itu menambahkan satu kata setelah decihannya.

"Kau yang menyedihkan." Namja berbalut syal wool dan jaket kulit berwarna coklat menghampirinya dan berjongkok disamping namja malang yang kini memperlihatkan seringainya. Meski seringai itu tak terlihat seram karena giginya yang bergemeletuk.

Namja bersyal wool itu menabur tepung diatas kepala sang namja malang. Membuat namja itu memejamkan matanya agar serbuk tepung itu tak hinggap dimatanya.

"Ahhh… Hyuuunngg…!" Namja itu akhirnya menyerah saat seorang namja lain yang memakai kacamata tak berlensa memecahkan sebutir telur tepat diatas kepalanya yang sudah tertutup tepung.

Namja berkacamata itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Rasakan kau Kim Jongin!"

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Telur ini amis sekali!" Namja malang yang dipanggil Kim Jongin itu mengernyitkan keningnya tak senang. Namun melihat teman-temannya yang tertawa lepas tak urung membuat sebuah senyuman tercipta dibibirnya. Kai, namja malang itu, entah kenapa merasa bahagia meskipun disini dialah yang tersiksa.

"Baekhyun hyung, kau punya mentega? Aku rasa aku bisa membuat pancake Kai disini." Namja bernama Do Kyungsoo yang akrab dipanggil D.O itu terkekeh. Baekhyun, namja bersyal wool yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari Jongin mengobrak abrik sebuah kotak yang ada didekat kakinya.

"Tak ada disini, Kyungsoo-ah." Baekhyun berdiri. "Tapi aku punya ini."

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah bungkusan berisi cairan kental berwarna oren sedikit gelap dari dalam kotak.

Seorang namja lain yang berdiri di samping D.O mempertajam penglihatannya. "Apa itu?"

D.O sendiri tertawa keras. Lalu menepuk bahu temannya itu. "Kau akan tahu nanti Sehun-ah."

Lalu D.O mengambil bungkusan yang dipegang Baekhyun. Dengan bungkusan ditangannya, namja itu kembali berjongkok disamping Kai yang menatapnya horror.

"Apa itu hyung?" Kai bertanya takut-takut.

D.O tertawa. Keras sekali hingga membuat Kai merinding. "Ini balasannya karena kemarin kau mengerjaiku, Jongin-ah."

D.O menggigit salah satu ujung bungkus plastic itu. Memposisikannya diatas kepala Kai, lalu meremas bungkus itu hingga isinya keluar.

"Saus tomaaatttt….!" D.O berteriak heboh. Disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan lain disekitar mereka.

Kai menundukkan kepala pasrah. Membiarkan liquid lengket berbau asam itu mengguyur kepalanya. Namja itu tersenyum. Meski tak semua orang dapat melihat karena sedang tertawa.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Kai tertawa kecil. Menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sekitarnya, namja itu menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar. Beberapa remaja putri yang berdiri mengelilingi mereka dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh berteriak histeris. Kai bisa melihat, beberapa diantaranya membawa poster dirinya, bunga, bungkusan kado, dan karton besar berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Ya. Hari ini memang hari dimana 20 tahun yang lalu sejak Kai dilahirkan. Namja itu bersyukur. Hingga kini dia selalu sehat dan tak kekurangan apapun. Meski hari-harinya selalu disibukkan dengan jadwal dari perusahaan entertainmentnya yang ketat, namun namja itu tak menyesal. Berkat kemauannya untuk menjadi orang sukses dalam waktu muda, disinilah dia sekarang. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang mencintai dan mendukungnya.

Teriakan heboh itu kembali terdengar saat tak sengaja Kai menunjukkan seringainya kearah mereka. Remaja putri yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai seorang EXOtics itu tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan namanya juga nama teman-temannya. Meski beberapa bodyguard ada disana menghalangi mereka untuk melangkah lebih dekat kearahnya.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seharusnya namja itu sudah bisa mengira akan dikerjai habis-habisan seperti ini. Bermula dari Chanyeol yang mengajaknya untuk datang keperusahaan. Namja tinggi itu mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua diminta untuk membantu koreografi lagu kedua sunbaenya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berasal dari perusahaan yang sama. Mendengar itu, Kai menyetujui untuk membantu karena memang tak lama lagi kedua personil Super Junior itu akan kembali mengeluarkan single duo grup mereka.

Namun siapa yang menyangka, saat Kai baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lobby, D.O datang dan menyerangnya. Melepaskan ransel dan topi woolnya. Lalu menahan kedua tangannya kebelakang punggung dan kemudian menyeretnya kelapangan parkir kendaraan yang ada didepan kantor. Hei, kantor mereka tak hanya punya basement untuk dijadikan parkir kendaraan, namun juga halaman luas yang ada didepan kantor besar milik SM Entertainment itu.

Kai sendiri pasrah saat kedua tangannya diikat disebuah tiang yang entah sejak kapan tertancap tepat ditengah-tengah lapangan parkir itu. Belakangan barulah namja itu paham, tiang ini bukanlah tiang yang ditancapkan permanen diarea luas parkir itu. Tebakannya, tiang ini salah satu properti konser yang teman-temannya ambil dari gudang. Khusus untuk menyiksanya hari ini.

Lalu Chanyeol. Mana hyungnya yang satu itu? Setelah meninggalkannya dilobby, namja itu tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang dari penglihatan.

"Hyung." Seorang namja menghampiri Kai. Mengangkat kepalanya, Kai tersenyum.

"Sehun-ah."

"Kau kedinginan?" Sehun mengusap-usap lengan Kai.

Kai mengangguk. "Apa aku sudah bisa dilepaskan?"

Kai menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang terikat tali.

Sehun tersenyum. Awalnya. Hingga senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai mengerikan. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Sehun berdiri. Lalu dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang. "Kyungsoo hyuuuunnnggg…!"

"Aku dataaannnnggg…!"

Kedua bola mata Kai membulat. Didepannya, D.O berlari sambil membawa sebuah ember kecil yang entah apa isinya. Sehun sendiri sudah menyingkir sambil tetap tertawa-tawa. Baekhyun? Namja itu tak mampu menahan tawanya hingga jatuh terduduk melihat wajah Kai yang terkejut.

Byuuurr!

Cairan berwarna keruh itu kembali mengguyur tubuh Kai. Seluruh orang disana tertawa. Bahkan bodyguard dan fans yang menyatakan akan mendukungnya sehidup semati pun kini ikut mentertawakan keadaannya.

D.O meletakkan ember kecil yang dibawanya dan tertawa hingga terduduk ditanah. "Aku senang sekaliii…!"

Kai menatap D.O tajam. "Puas kau sekarang hyung? Ahhhh… Air apa ini? Bau sekali!"

D.O menghapus air mata yang turun karena dia banyak tertawa. "Sangat! Sangat puas! Kau kemarin mengerjaiku habis-habisan Kim Jongin! Apa-apaan kau kemarin. Hampir saja aku dihajar Kyuhyun hyung karena kau bilang aku sudah merusak laptopnya yang kau pinjam. Kau tahu? Dia sangat mengerikan saat marah. Tanganku sampai bergetar saat dia memarahiku ditelepon. Untung saja dia sedang ada di China. Jadi aku tak dibunuhnya disini!" ucap namja itu dengan kesal.

Kai malah tertawa. "Aku sangat pintar dalam berkata-kata kan? Kyuhyun hyung memang sangat baik. Dia mau bekerja sama denganku mengerjaimu saat kau ulang tahun kemarin hyung."

"Terserahmulah." D.O mengibaskan tangannya. "Pokoknya sekarang aku yang akan mengerjaimu habis-habisan."

Kai merengut. Baekhyun datang dan mengendus-endusnya. Lalu menjauhkan kepala sambil menutup hidung. "Kau bau sekali!"

"Ya! Air apa ini hyung?" tanya Kai pada D.O yang duduk didepannya.

D.O mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. "Hanya air rebusan sayur dikafetaria yang kucampur minyak goreng dan air cucian beras. Lalu sedikit susu sisa kemarin. Ah, jangan lupa. Tadi manager hyung juga sempat membuang abu rokoknya disitu."

"Hyung," Kai tak mampu lagi berkata banyak. "Kau…"

Sehun membenarkan letak topi woolnya agar menutup rapat kepalanya. Memberikannya kehangatan. "Tak apa hyung. Setidaknya tepung-tepung itu tak menempel lagi dirambutmu." Lalu namja itu tertawa.

"Kami dataaaanggg...!"

Kai menatap pandangan didepannya dengan horror. Dua hyungnya yang lain, Chenyeol dan Suho, datang sambil membawa sebuah ember besar yang mereka angkat berdua. Oh, apalagi ini.

D.O berdiri dengan antusias. "Kau bilang bau kan Jongin-ah? Akan kubuat kau harum sekarang."

D.O mendekati Chanyeol dan Suho hendak mengambil bagian dari keisengan mereka selanjutnya. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menghalangi.

"Eeehhh…" Namja tinggi itu menarik lengan D.O agar menjauh. "Dari tadi kau sudah bersenang-senang. Sekarang giliran kami."

D.O menyingkir. Meski omelan-omelan kecil namja itu terdengar.

"Nah," sang leader EXO K, Suho, mengambil gayung yang ada didalam ember besar itu. "Aku dan Chanyeol sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan ini. Jadi kau harus membuat ini menarik, ne?"

Kai meringis. Tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil kini. Dia tak kuat jika harus disirami dengan air lagi. Namun jika itu mampu untuk meluruhkan bebauan yang hinggap ditubuhnya, sepertinya itu tak buruk.

Suho mendekat. Seringai namja itu tercetak jelas. Membuat Kai merinding. Leadernya itu terkadang punya sifat yang tak bisa ditebak.

Byuurr!

Air kembali. Namun kali ini dengan kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna warni dan wangi yang, ughh, entah ini harus disyukuri atau tidak. Bau-bau aneh dari air yang tadi D.O siramkan memang menghilang. Namun kini wangi menyengatlah yang menempel ditubuhnya. Membuat kepalanya pusing dan hidungnya sakit.

Suho menyiramnya beberapa kali. Dilanjutkan dengan Chanyeol hingga air diember besar itu habis.

"Hmm…" Chanyeol merendahkan badannya dan mengendus Kai. "Kau wangi sekali Jongin-ah."

Namja itu mencolek dagu Kai. Lalu mengambil kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan dan meletakkannya diatas kepala Kai.

"Nah." Namja itu berdiri menghadap ke audien. "Kai sangat menarik bukan? Wajahnya sangat tampan." Chenyeol mencolek lagi dagu Kai yang panjang.

Koor menggema disore hari itu. Teriakan setuju terdengar dari fansnya yang setia menonton pertunjukan mereka hingga akhir dan merekamnya. Kai yakin, setelah ini mungkin dia akan menjadi trending topic.

"Apa ini hyung?" Kai bertanya lirih sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya yang gatal kelengannya yang diangkatnya sedikit. "Wanginya membuatku pusing."

Chanyeol menunjukkan cengirannya. "Ini? Air bunga 7 rupa."

Kai mendelik. D.O tertawa keras. Sehun memukuli lengan Suho sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Namja itu tertawa, namun suara tawanya tak terdengar. Terlalu lelah agaknya.

"7 rupa? Hyung pikir aku ini apa?" Kai benar-benar tak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran hyungnya yang satu ini. Terlalu aneh. Hingga membuatnya takjub dengan ide-ide iseng yang ada didalam kepalanya.

Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan cengirannya. Kali ini lebih lebar. "Hari ini kau menambah umur Jongin-ah. Jadi kupikir ritual ini akan membuang semua sialmu."

Kai berdecak. "Kau memang aneh hyung."

"Aku anggap itu pujian."

Beberapa orang kembali datang. Dua orang namja lebih tepatnya. Kai mengernyit heran. Bukankah kedua sunbaenya yang kini sedang tertawa super keras itu seharusnya dlam perjalanan ke Malaysia?

"Jongin-ah," salah satu dari namja itu memegang perutnya. Salah satu tangannya memegang lengan temannya. "Kau kenapa?"

Kai tertawa kecil. "Aku sedang mendapat penghargaan dari memberku hyung."

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Kai dan menjitak pelan kepalanya. Lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Kyungsoo-ah."

D.O menunjukkan cengirannya. Sunbae yang diidolakannya itu kini mengacungkan jempol padanya. "Kau pasti sangat puas kan?"

D.O tersenyum lebar. "Sangat hyung."

Namja yang lebih tua dari mereka semua itu berdiri. "Kyuhyun cerita padaku," namja itu menunjuk temannya yang masih tertawa keras. "Jongin kemarin mengerjaimu ya?"

D.O mengangguk. "Ne, Sungmin hyung."

Sungmin kembali tertawa. "Kau marah padanya?"

"Tidak," kini Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Kyungsoo bukan pemarah. Tapi dia pendendam."

Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa berjalan mendekati Kai dengan terseok-seok. Namja itu masih memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. "Tak kusangka kau mendapat balasan seperti ini."

Kai mengangguk. "Ne hyung. Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku akan mengerjai Kyungsoo hyung kebih parah dari pada kemarin."

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Ini seperti terlihat kalau kemarin bantuan yang kulakukan untukmu tak ada apa-apanya."

Kai menggerakkan kepalanya mengangguk setuju. "Kyungsoo hyung memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan sangat baik."

Semua orang yang ada disana tertawa. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang dari China dalam rangka mempromosikan album terbaru mereka awalnya berencana kekantor. Sebelum berangkat ke Malaysia untuk menghadiri GDA, mereka berinisiatif untuk menemui manager hyung dan sedikit membicarakan jadwal. Namun melihat pemandangan indah yang diberikan hoobaenya diarea parkir depan kantor, membuat dua namja personil Super Junior itu menunda urusannya dan ikut bergabung meski mereka terburu-buru saat ini.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal datang terlambat saat mengetahui bahwa bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk mengerjai Kai sudah habis. Namun namja itu tak kehilangan akal. Diambilnya sebuah minuman kaleng yang ada didalam ranselnya. Membuka penutupnya, dan menyiramkan isi kaleng yang ternyata adalah kopi, hingga tandas membasahi Kai.

Sungmin mengambil beberapa karet gelang yang dia gunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya yang sudah panjang. Mendekati Kai dan menata rambut namja itu sehingga dua cepolan rambut terlihat manis diatas kepala Kai. Kembali tawa terdengar dimana-mana.

Seseorang kembali datang. Kai berdiri dari duduknya yang sedari tadi pasrah. Ikatan tangannya memang tak dilekatkan pada tiang. Namja itu bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Namun untuk melepaskan diri dari tiang, namja itu tak bisa. Tiang itu berdiri diantara tubuh dan ikatan kedua tangannya.

Kai berdiri karena kali ini orang yang datang adalah orang yang spesial. Spesial? Ya. Untuk harinya yang penuh dengan derita ini, seseorang datang dengan membawa sebuah tart dan lilin diatasnya adalah sebuah hal yang spesial kan? Meski Kai tak bisa melihat rupa orang tersebut karena dia mengangkat tart tepat didepan wajahnya.

Orang itu kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter didepannya. Tak terlalu jauh. Kai memperhatikan penampilan orang itu. Dari tubuhnya yang tak terlalu tinggi dan lekuk tubuhnya, dipastikan itu adalah yeoja. Apalagi Kai sempat melihat rambut hitam yang tak terlalu panjang melayang-layang tertiup angin.

Melihat apa yang dipakai oleh yeoja itu, Kai meulai berpikir cepat. Yeoja itu memakai sepasang sepatu kets yang terlihat familiar dimatanya. Kai melirik kakinya, dimana kedua kakinya terbalut sepatu kets yang sama dengan yang dipakai yeoja itu.

Lalu Kai mengamati pakaian yang dipakai yeoja misterius didepannya. Sepotong mantel berwarna hitam bergaris merah cerah dibeberapa sisi yang juga Kai pernah lihat. Syal berwarna merah yang terlihat sekilas membalut leher yeoja itu. Kai kini menyeriangai. Tahulah dia siapa yang datang.

Teman-temannya yang lain berusaha menahan tawa. Mendengus. Menutup mulut. Beberapa usaha mereka tak berhasil. Sesekali tawa terdengar.

"Noona," panggil Kai.

Yeoja yang Kai panggil noona terdengar berdecak pelan. Namun dia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aish. Sudahlah. Aku tahu itu noona." Kai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya hingga menyentuh sisi samping kaki yeoja yang dipanggilnya noona itu.

Yeoja itu menurunkan tart yang menutupi wajahnya. "Jonginnie! Kau sungguh tak seru. Aku kan bermaksud membuatmu penasaran."

Kai berdecih. "Jika mau membuatku penasaran, jangan memakai apa yang kuberi."

Yeoja itu memperhatikan apa yang dipakainya. "Ah, kau benar."

Kai tergelak. Sepatu yang yeoja itu pakai adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang Kai beri setahun yang lalu. Mantel itu, Kai beri pada yeoja berambut hitam sebahu itu saat pergantian tahun 2 minggu yang lalu. Tentu saja Kai masih mengingatnya.

"Kiyoung noona," panggil Kai pada yeoja didepannya. "Kenapa noona ada disini?"

Suho yang membantu Kiyoung menghidupkan lilin diatas tart itu memukul dahi Kai pelan. "Noonamu jauh-jauh datang kemari, kau tak senang?"

Kiyoung mengangguk. "Kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk kuliah dan tugasku. Sekarang aku menyempatkan datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun adik sepupuku yang manis ini, kau tak suka?"

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu merengut. "Bukan begitu. Noona sendiri yang bilang sedang sibuk. Kenapa datang? Aku pikir noona melupakan hari ulang tahunku. Noona tak ada mengirimi pesan atau menelponku."

"Bawel." Kiyoung menyodorkan tart dengan lilin yang sudah menyala. "Tiup lilinnya."

"Noonaku sungguh kejam. Jika kau bukan sepupuku, noona akan kuhajar karena mengataiku bawel." Kai memanglingkan wajahnya.

Kiyoung memutar kedua matanya bosan. Siapa yang tahu jika adik seppupunya itu begitu manja dan cerewet? Dan apa katanya tadi? Lupa akan ulang tahun namja itu? Kiyoung berdecak.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan ulang tahunmu Jonginnie. Mungkin malah kau yang melupakan kalau kita lahir ditanggal yang sama."

Kai tersentak. Dipandanginya kakak sepupunya yang kini tersenyum tulus. Kai merasa bersalah. Sejujurnya dia memang melupakan fakta itu. Fakta bahwa mereka berdua lahir ditanggal dan bulan yang sama. Hanya saja Kiyoung lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Golongan darah mereka bahkan sama-sama bertipe A.

"Arra arra." Kiyoung mencubit pipi adiknya itu. "Noona tahu kau melupakannya. Pandangan matamu itu tak bisa berbohong dari noonamu ini."

Kai terdiam. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun. Namun matanya mengatakan bahwa dia meminta maaf pada Kiyoung. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hal ini. Melupakan persamaan diantara dirinya dan kakak sepupu yang yang disayanginya itu?

"Sudahlah." Yeoja bernama lengkap Kim Kiyoung itu kembali tersenyum. "Tiup lilinnya," pintanya lagi.

Kai menutup kedua matanya sesaat. Make a wish. Lalu meniup lilin-lilin yang menyala itu.

"Gomawo Kiyoung noona," ucap Kai tulus seraya tersenyum.

Kiyoung membalas dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya. "Ne. Saranghae saengie."

"Nado," balas Kai. Begitulah yang diajarkan keluarga mereka. Selalu menyatakan sayang pada saudara yang mereka temui.

"Oke oke." Chanyeol menepuk kedua tangannya dan berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Sudah cukup acara romantisnya disini."

Kiyoung memegang tart dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Bicara yang benar. Romantis apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengelus lengannya. Tenaga yeoja itu sedikit mencurigakan. Apa dia termasuk dari beberapa strong woman dibumi ini? "Appo, Kiyoungie."

"Apa yang kau sebutkan tadi? Kiyoungie? Aku lebih tua darimu. Panggil aku noona," seru Kiyoung. Tangannya kini berkacak dipinggang.

"Arraseo, Kiyoung noona." Chanyeol terlihat pasrah. Teman mereka yang lain terkikik dibelakang. Chanyeol yang terkenal tak bisa diam itu kini tak berkutik berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Kiyoung.

"Noona," panggil Kai. "Aku mau tartnya. Lapar."

Mendengar permintaan Kai, Kiyoung dan Chanyeol berpandangan. Lalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang, err, sulit dijelaskan. Aura kejahilan kembali hadir diantara orang-orang disana. Bahkan teman mereka yang lain kini mengelilingi Kai. Termasuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bahkan sebenarnya tak paham. Hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

"Kau mau?" tawar Kiyoung seraya menyodorkan tart bertabur krim putih itu. Yeoja itu mencabut lilin-lilin yang tadi tertancap dikue yang terlihat lezat itu.

Takut-takut, Kai mengangguk.

Delapan orang disana menyeringai dan terkekeh. Kekehan seram, jika Kai boleh jujur mengatakannya.

"Baiklah." Kiyoung mengangkat tart itu hingga kedepan wajah Kai. Kai mendelik. Oh, namja itu kini paham seringaian mereka yang penuh arti itu.

Masing-masing orang mencolek tart itu. Kyuhyun bahkan mencolek tart itu hingga telapak tangannya terlihat penuh oleh krim. Kai terkejut tak percaya. Tart itu hanya berisi krim? Tanpa ada isi kue didalamnya? Ini benar-benar persiapan yang matang.

"Noona membuatkan ini khusus untukmu." Kiyoung menyeringai. Kai bergidik ngeri.

Ah, bisa kalian tebak sendiri kan?

Teriakan heboh dari fansnya yang masih tetap menonton bagaikan backsong yang mendukung aksi keisengan mereka. Cuaca sore dengan cahaya matahari yang terlihat cerah menyinari dihalaman parkir SM building yang megah berdiri menambah kehangatan yang tercipta disana. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya, Kai merasa ulang tahunnya ini adalah yang terbaik. Meski orang tua dan saudaranya tak bisa datang menjenguknya. Meski anggota EXO yang lain berada di China. Meski semua sahabatnya tak bisa berkumpul. Meski hanya ada sebuah tart yang penuh krim menghiasi wajahnya. Meski tak semua penggemarnya ada disini. Kim Jongin tahu, apapun yang terjadi, orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya itulah yang pasti akan mendukung dan selalu menyayanginya.

Namja berumur 20 tahun itu kini sudah terlepas dari ikatan yang membelenggunya. Wajahnya kini hampir tak terlihat. Tertutup krim putih tebal yang manis. Kai melambaikan tangannya dan membungkuk. Mengucapkan terima kasih pada fans yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Namja itu mendekatkan dirinya. Dibantu D.O dan Sehun, Kai menerima beberapa hadiah yang diberikan oleh fansnya.

Sekilas namja itu melirik kebelakang, dilihatnya kini kakak sepupunya sedang berbincang dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kadang Kiyoung tertunduk malu dan mengulum senyum. Wajahnya memerah dan jari-jarinya saling tertaut. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Kiyoung menoleh malu-malu.

Melihat gelagat yang seperti itu, Kai mulai bertindak.

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan goda noonaku!"

.

.

Hai!

Annyeonghaseyo

Ah… Saya tahu. Tahu. Pasti Anda sekalian menggerutu kenapa saya ga melanjutkan BM tapi malah publish fic baru. Fic ini hanya sekedar one shoot. Ada OC diatas.

Siapa?

Yap! Kim Kiyoung. Itu saya! Hahahahaha :D

Kenapa publish ini?

Karena hari ini tanggal 14 Januari…! :D

Lalu?

Hari ini tepat ulang tahun saya. Ulang tahun Kkamjong juga. Jadi anggaplah fic ini sebagai kado dari kami berdua untuk Anda sekalian

Oh ya, umur Kkamjong 20 kan ya? Itungan Koreanya? Saya agak-agak ga paham dengan masalah umur ini. Kalolah itu salah, mohon dimaafkan ne?

Dan sebenarnya kan, jadwal SJ mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Malaysia. Begitu pula EXO K yang menghadiri GDA. Tapi anggap aja mereka lagi sexy free and single (?) disini ya? Maksudnya, mereka sedang dalam masa bebas tugas dan perjalanan. Hehehe :D

BM?

Arra arra. Saya juga mau cepet-cepet mempublishnya. Pas mau nulis, kok tulisan saya jelek banget. Jadi saya stop. Tapi kalo liat fic ini, rasanya kepercayaan diri saya mulai bangkit kembali.

Tapi saya ga janji juga untuk publish sekarang hingga akhir bulan. Karena saya ujian akhir saat itu. Jadi, mohon bersabar ne?

Saya tidak melupakan BM. Tapi saya akan berusaha agar saya cepat menulis untuk melanjutkannya.

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
